This Love
by FridayDayyyy
Summary: Biarlah saja Tuhan yang menentukan siapa yang pantas bersamanya. KaiSoo slight KaiBaek ! absurd summary. thank for readers nim, favorite, follow, or etc.


**This Love**

**Kaisoo Fiction slight Kaibaek**

**Make by Fridaydayyy**

**Genderswitch Story **

**If you hated me, or chara, or hate yaoi .. please, GO AWAY!**

This is author fiction story. IT'S YAOI ! DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE IT!

Cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. The story is mine

IF WANT TO COPAS (COPY PASTE) WITH CR JUSEYO

DON'T BE PLAGIATORS AND DON'T BE SILENT READER

Please Coment, karena coment anda saya butuhkan untuk membangun saya menulis lagi dengan semangat !

This Story...

**FridayDayyy Present**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 19.30 WIB,dalam sunyi dan dinginnya malam aku terdiam,terdiam memikirkan perasaanku pada dirinya yang disana. Dia memang dekat,tetapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat jauh dengannya saat dia mulai bercerita tentang perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Ya,,gadis itu bernama Baekhyun orang yang disayangi oleh Kai.

Aku sudah lama mengenal Kai sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama hingga kini kami masih seperti dulu,melewati tangis dan tawa bersama. Hingga kini kelas 2 SMA,aku merasa mulai menyukainya,dan aku berfikir apakah salah perasaanku ini terhadapnya ?. Biarlah aku pendam perasaan ini,perasaan yang membuat aku bahagia dan juga merasa tersakiti karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia lebih menyukai Baekhyun yang juga berteman dekat dengan ku dan juga Kai.

" Kyungsoo-ah .. ! ",aku tersentak,mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku,yang ternyata itu suara Kai. Akupun tersenyum manis kepada orang yang ku sayangi itu.

" Ngapain kamu melamun di depan rumah sendirian ? nanti kesambet loh .. ", katanya meledekku.

" Iya,memang aku baru saja kesambet karena setannya sekarang ada disebelah ku ",kataku tanpa melihat kearah Kai.

" hehehe,iya iya deh,jangan ngambek ya ",kata Kai.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Kai.

" eh,gimana ? kamu udah berusaha buat bantuin, aku biar jadian sama Baekhyun ? " ,tanya Kai.

" Aku sudah berusaha buat mendekatkan kamu dengan si Baekhyun,tetapi dia dia hanya tersenyum jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya ",ucapku.

" Mungkin dia juga menyukaimu,hanya saja dia malu buat mengungkapkannya ",kataku menghibur Kai karena kulihat dia diam saja sewaktu aku bicara tentang Baekhyun.

" Hmm,ya semoga saja dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku ",kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

" ( iya semoga saja,karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih hanya karena dia tidak menyukaimu) ",kataku dalam hati.

" Ya sudah lah,aku pulang dulu ya ..,ingat jangan ngelamun nanti kerasukkan lohh,.bye ",kata Kai sambil meledek seraya beranjak dari tempat duduk di taman depan rumahku.

" Tidak akan,karena iblisnya sudah pergi '',ucapku sambil tertawa dan Kaipun ikut tertawa.

Ku pandangi punggung lelaki yang kusukai itu,diriku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena menahan rasa sakitnya hatiku ini.

* * *

'' Nanti kamu bisa tidak menemaniku untuk membeli buku ? '',kataku pada Kai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku.

'' siap tuan putri '',ucapnya sambil memberi hormat seperti prajurit kepada sang putri. Akupun tertawa dibuatnya.

'' ya sudah,sampai nanti ya '',kataku sambil masuk kedalam rumah. Begitu pula dengan Kai. Karena rumah kami berhadapan,kami jadi sering bersama-sama dari kecil sampai sekarang ini.

Tepat pukul 4 sore,aku keluar rumah dan kulihat Kai sudah menungguku disana.

'' Hey '',sapanya sambil tersenyum.

'' Udah lama nunggu ? '',tanyaku.

'' Engga kok,ya sudah ayo kita berangkat nanti keburu tokonya tutup loh, '',kata Kai sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Diperjalanan Kai sibuk menceritakan tentang perasaannya yg semakin menyangi Baekhyun. Akupun berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

* * *

Tepat pukul 7 malam kami sampai di depan pintu pagar rumahku.

Dalam hati ingin sekali rasanya aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padanya,tetapi apalah dayaku aku tidak dapat melakukannya,toh dia sudah mencintai orang yang lebih baik dariku. Namun salahkah aku jika ku pendam rasa ini. Entahlah semua terasa begitu rumit saat ini. Biarlah saja Tuhan yang menentukan siapa yang pantas bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hueeeeeeeeeeee FF absurd apa ini ;;_;;

Aku gatau kenapa aku buat ini, ini ff jelek terpendek yg aku punya =_=

Ini sebenarnya inspirasi dari temen aku hehe ._.

Aku bingung, kalo dilanjut alur ceritanya bagaimana dongseeeeeeeeee~

Ini ff selanjutnya aku setelah aku publish ff SuLay ku

Heum. Saran dong buat cerita ini.

Dan mungkin, **besok aku akan publish ff KrisSoo sebagai main cast nya** \m/

Tapi oneshoot, ga chapter. Karena aku belom berani buat chapter. Taku ga dilanjutin gara" kapasitas otak huee ;-;

Sekian bacotan malam saya. Apabila ada salah kata atau typo disini maafkan daku ;;-;;

Sekian dan salam !

p.s : jangan panggil aku thor ;;-;; panggil aku Day, seperti teman" real ku yang selalu panggil aku "Day" wkwk…

boleehhh add fb saya : Frida Aulya

kalo twitter FridayDayyy

dimohon kritik dan saran ya ^^~

**Mind To Review?**

**Review anda akan sangat aku butuhkan untuk membangunku buat terus berkarya ^^**


End file.
